Shades of Grey
by Hethert
Summary: After a shocking truth is unveiled a young man suddenly finds himself torn between two sides.
1. Prologue

**Warnings: **AU, lots of things from the 4th book and up have been changed. Not beta-read.  
**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is my OC  
**Important Notice: **I'm not planning on making my OC and Rodolphus lovers or anything of that kind, he's simply going to be a big part of the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke hung thick in his bedroom and the little boy covered his nose with the sleeve of his pajamas jacket. He had woke up to the sound of screams only to find himself coughing as the smoke entered his lungs. Panicked he cried for his mum to come and rescue him but received no answer. Now desperate he tried to reach for the window but couldn't quite reach it, neither could he find something to stand on. He knew that the only way out of the room was through the door but was afraid of what he would find on the other side.

He touched the door and realized with a start how warm it was but saw no other choice but to open it as his lungs were hurting and he were beginning to feel lightheaded. As he opened to door he felt an immense heat and then he felt himself being flung backwards and a sharp pain in his head as he landed. The last thoughts running through his head before darkness took over were how cold the floor suddenly got.

16 years later a young man woke up from yet another nightmare. It was always the same dream that plagued him and he couldn't help but think that they were somehow memories of the past.  
Erebus had been found knocked out cold on a sidewalk in a little town in France and had spent 14 years at an orphan near the western border. Although he didn't dislike the orphan he was still saddened about the fact that he couldn't remember his parents or why he had been abandoned. The police though he had been kidnapped and left for dead when the kidnappers didn't get the ransom.

It was pure luck that he didn't die that night according to the hospital since not only was he chilled and had a concussion but his lungs were also filled with smoke. They couldn't figure out how the smoke had gotten in him because there were no fires near the area that night, however it was the reason why Erebus thought his dreams were memories.

For as long as he could remember he had been unexplainable afraid of fire, even candles and things such as matches, he had never been able to conjure fire either for the fear of getting burned. He could easily remember how shocked he had been when he received a letter from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic when he was 10, suddenly a lot of things made sense if such things as magic existed. A couple of hours later one of the staff members at the orphanage took him into a private room used for therapy and explained all about the school and tried to answer his questions as well as she could, apparently he wasn't the first magical child the orphanage had.

At that time he wasn't keen on leaving his school and all his friends there but the aspect of magic were enough for him to give the school a chance and he never regretted it. His fascination for magic left him with high grades in almost all subjects with Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and herbology in the top. Although he was interested in healing he didn't posses much talent in the area and his teacher kindly told him that his talents were at better use in another direction.

Because of that he was at loss for what to do when he graduated a year later and ended up working in a bookstore in Calais. The store didn't have many customers and to pass the time until he could go home to the small apartment he shared with 2 friends, having to leave the orphanage when he came of age, he read through most books in the little shop. Almost a year later, just in time for summer, the store had to close since it wasn't making enough money and Erebus had a hard time paying for his share of the rent.

What saved him was when he heard of a job at a school in Scotland through an old professor he met while visiting the Academy during a summer course, apparently no one wanted the job and they were desperate enough to hire anyone. He contacted the school in the beginning of July and they agreed to hire him. Erebus couldn't have been more happy about the opportunity but he was still a bit apprehensive about leaving France. The language wasn't a problem since he spoke English fluently, albeit with an accent, but there had been rumors about trouble brewing in the UK. He decided not to think about such negative things anymore and smiled to himself. Tomorrow he Erebus Durand, 19 years old, would be a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was definitely going to be a challenge!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keep in mind that this is only a prologue!  
**Things that are unclear in this chapter will most likely have an answer later in the story.  
If you spot any mistakes, see things you feel should be improved or simply liked it please give me a review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **AU, lots of things from the 4th book and up have been changed. Not beta-read.  
**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is my OC, Also some sentences are exactly the same as in the book – they can be found at the end of the story.  
**Important Notice: **I wasn't planning on uploading a chapter so fast but a certain reviewer gave me some inspiration I just couldn't watch go to waste. So here's a short chapter only hours apart from the last update!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The students are going to arrive soon._ Those were the only thoughts running through the head of Erebus as he nervously drummed his fingers on the table. The transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, gave him a stern glance and he immediately shrunk in his chair feeling like a 5 year old caught stealing cookies. Not even ten minutes after he had arrived at the castle he was on his way up to the headmaster's office to receive his time tables. Unfortunately he tripped over a cat in the stairwell; a cat he soon learned was the Deputy Headmistress in her animigus form. It would seem she had not put the incident behind her and had been less than friendly the last 5 days. The Potions professor, Severus Snape, however had been mostly amused and according to the rest of the staff seemed to like him. _If this is his friendly side I never want to see the unfriendly one_ thought Erebus since professor Snape seemed to ignore him whenever he was near.

Slowly but steadily the tables began to fill with students from all four houses and once everyone was seated it didn't take long before the first years walked into the Great Hall, waiting for McGonagall to call their names. Halfway through the sorting Erebus heard some students near the staff table whisper loudly "I wonder who's most nervous!?" and blushed when he realized they were talking about him. The girls giggled when they noticed his blush and he wished he could hide under the table or at least behind his chair.

He didn't really blush that much but with his pale skin and dark long hair it stood out. It didn't help that he had dark brown eyes either, he had tried to tan but the best result he got was some sort of milky golden color. Erebus couldn't really say he was displeased with the way he looked, over all he was handsome with fine slightly feminine features and medium built and in truth looked pretty common which suited him fine.

Once the sorting was over the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up and Erebus guessed he was going to inform students about the tournament.  
"So! Now that we are all fed and watered" Dumbledore began and Erebus saw a bushy haired girl frown. He agreed with her though, what a weird thing for the headmaster to say, they weren't plants. After a short pause, probably for dramatic effect he thought, the headmaster spoke again. "Please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Erebus Durand!"

He hadn't really paid any thought to the fact that he was going to be introduced and as the students clapped he managed a meek wave in general direction of the students earning himself giggles and whispers and lastly laughter when he felt his face heat up. It seemed as the headmaster took pity on him though because he began to speak about forbidden lists and some forest.

He wasn't really listening to the old man so when the students all gasped and began to whisper to each other his eyes fell on two identical redheads starting at the headmaster in unmasked shocked. He must have told one of his more scandalous jokes Erebus concluded, they certainly had that effect on him. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, and taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely." Waiting to see the students reactions he tuned out the headmaster and cracked a grin when one of the redheads he's been watching earlier said, rather loudly too, "You're JOKING!"

Erebus smiled as everyone started to laugh at the boy wearing a huge grin, who didn't seem to mind and lightly elbowed his twin. The newly appointed teacher felt a twinge of jealousy seeing how carefree they acted but it was quickly forgotten as the headmaster started to explain the tournament and the history behind it. He already knew everything about the contest and sat back in his chair trying to visualize his way back to his quarters. He knew the four head of house and the headmaster was going to have a meeting right after dinner ended to discuss the new students and possible problems that had arose during the evening. Once again he was glad he didn't have that many chores, not that he really understood the need to discuss the students before even having one lesson with them.

As the last of the students left the Great Hall he stood up, said his goodbyes to the rest of the teachers and quietly left, closely followed by the Divination professor, Sybill Trelawney, and the flying instructor known as Hooch, Erebus having forgotten her first name. Neither said anything when they parted shortly afterwards and he reached his quarters with a sigh of relief. Last time he'd gone straight from the Great Hall he had ended up on a completely different floor and had been found by the caretaker's cat an hour later. Luckily for him the caretaker weren't far behind and eventually led him to his quarters after some well aimed insults. Shaking his head to fully get rid of all thoughts containing that foul man he settled in an armchair and began reading an interesting book about mermaids he found in the school library.

Meanwhile a lively discussion about how to bypass the age restrictions to enter the Triwizard Tournament were present in every dormity full of boys under the age of 17 while those over seventeen talked about if they were going to enter or not. A similar discussion about age was going on in every girls dormity only this one were focused on how young was too young for the cute but shy professor Durand. As the evening turned into night all inhabitants of the castle were sleeping peacefully, all except a certain professor who dreamed about a sea of flames.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Words from me!  
**I tried making my character as real as possible and letting you know him from his perspective, good and bad sides. If this wasn't a success and you feel you still don't know him or that he isn't a character that you could meet in real life don't be afraid to let me know.****

Sentences taken directly from the book:  
_"So! (…) Now that we are all fed and watered"_ - Dumbledore in GoF page 162  
_"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, and taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely." _– Dumbledore GoF page 163  
"_You're JOKING!"_ – Fred Weasly GoF page 165


End file.
